Phoenix Wright's MURDER
by keyz05
Summary: After years of working in the Agency. All good thing's must come to an end. Enjoy and R&R.


Things were really going great for the Wright Anything Agency.

It was night-time and Phoenix was working alone at his desk.

Apollo Justice and Juniper Woods were dating together.

Athena Cykes and Simon Blackquill were dating together.

Trucy Wright and Pearl fey were also talking together.

Phoenix Wright himself was looking at his paperwork at his desk while he was drinking his coffee.

Over sometime, Phoenix was acting rather strange.

He was starting to fall asleep and not being awake when drinking his coffee.

Suddenly Phoenix let's go of his pen and start's to pass out.

_(Someone put sleep powder in my coffee...)_

Phoenix tries to wake up, but it was too late. He fell asleep.

The doorknob in front of the Agency broke open and a man wearing a dark red suit came in.

He look's as if he was 24, has black shoes, black pupils, dark red pants, black hair, a dark red tie, and dark skin.

The man smirked evilly at Phoenix and he was holding a very sharp lance.

"Goodbye Mr. Wright." He spoke in dark French accent.

He raised his lance so high in the air and lunged it in his heart.

It was almost enough to kill the Legendary Lawyer.

The man wiped off the Lance with his own handkerchief and then placed the locked doorknob the way it was.

He then escaped, leaving Phoenix dead on his chair...

* * *

"That movie was great!" Athena said in excitement.

"I'll say!" Trucy said.

"Thena, could Phoenix have some tea for us?" Juniper questioned.

"I hope, Boss has some of the best tea for all of us!" Athena chirped.

_"I hope it tastes good for real." _The mechanical Widget blurted out.

Athena laughed and Simon spoke up.

"Will Wright-dono try not to do anything foolish for once?"

"It's okay Simon." Apollo stated "He is just fine as he is."

"Hmph, I hope not"

"I hope Mr. Nick keeps some fine treat's for us!" Pearl said in excitement.

"He does, and I hope it tastes good!" Athena said.

They all arrive at the Front of the Agency and Athena was the first to knock on the front door.

"Boss! We're Home!" Athena yelled.

They all waited for him, but no reply.

Athena knocked again and said.

"Boss, I said We're Home!"

There was still no reply and the group started to get confused.

"What is Mr. Nick taking so long?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah isn't he supposed to open the door for all of us!?" Apollo stated. "Why is he not opening the door!?"

The group was still confused, suddenly Juniper took notice of the doorknob.

"Um Guys, what's with the doorknob?" Juniper asked.

Juniper's question took everyone's notice on the door handle as if it looked strange.

"This doorknob looks like it was pretty much broken before then suddenly it was somewhat repaired." Simon Stated.

Apollo put his finger on his forehead and asked. "Wait... if this door knob was already broken before then that means..."

Suddenly it surprised everyone and the group quickly unlocked the door.

**"BOSS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"** Athena yelled out.

And the group including Trucy cannot believe on what they are seeing.

It was Phoenix Wright. Dead on his chair.

**"BOSS!?" **Athena said in surprise.

**"PHOENIX!?" **Apollo Justice said in shock.

**"P-PHOENIX!?" **Juniper shouted.

**"MR. NICK!?" **Pearl Fey said in shock and tears.

**"WRIGHT-DONO!?" **Simon said with his eyes widened.

**"DADDY!?" **Trucy said with Tears watering her eyes.

_"Oh no!"_ Said Widget.

Trucy was in tears. She ran to her father and tried to shake him.

There was no reply.

**"DADDY!" **Trucy said doing her best to wake him up. **"DADDY WAKE UP! DADDY!"**

**"IS HE STILL BREATHING!?" **Apollo yelled.

"I-I don't think so!" Juniper said in shock.

**"MR. NICK! NO!" **Pearl said with tears in her eyes.

**"WHO WOULD DO THIS!?"** Simon said in anger.

**"CALL AN AMBULANCE! HURRY!" **Athena said in shock.

The group ran to call an Ambulance on Mr. Wright's phone on his desk.

They did and waited for the Ambulance to come.

Trucy Wright and Pearl Fey still did not give up on Phoenix.

**"D-DADDY!" **Trucy said sobbing. **"DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T DIE!"**

**"MR. NICK!" **Pearl said sobbing. **"PLEASE DON'T DIE!"**

The group could not even believe that this was the end of the Courtroom Hero.

They all prayed for him not to die. As some members felt guilty for him.

Trucy was unable to take it anymore.

She screamed so loud in shock.

**_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

* * *

At the Funeral was already something else.

His grave was already been built.

**PHOENIX WRIGHT**

**1992-2027**

**"IN HONOR OF A VERY HEROIC DEFENSE ATTORNEY WHO SAVED LIVES FOR THE MANY"**

Every Client he defended was already here to build his memorial.

His Mentor's grieved at his memorial. He was like the best Lawyer in the world.

Trucy and Pearl were crying near his grave like it never happened.

Simon Blackquill was putting his hand on Athena's left shoulder.

"I am sorry that Wright-Dono is gone."

"I know." Athena said in tears and hugging her boyfriend.

Apollo felt disgusted on everything. He felt like this is 10 times worse than Clay's death.

He would do his best to find the killer. Along with his girlfriend Juniper Woods.

Trucy was endlessly crying to his grave.

**"DADDY PLEASE COME BACK! NOO..."**

Pearl was also with Trucy. She too was crying endlessly.

**"MR. NICK..." **She said sobbing.

It brought shame upon those close to Phoenix, including Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth made a large sworn promise to find Phoenix Wright's Killer.

The funeral went on as one Spirit Medium came to his grave.

It was Maya Fey and she said only two words.

"Goodbye Nick."


End file.
